Slushie
by QueenBee7
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, a few days after the slushie incident. Thank yous, apologies, and some decidedly not-PG behavior on Blaine's bed.


**Hello there! So, first of all, let me just apologize for being completely MIA for the past month. School started again, and my life is madness (in a good way, but still). I have been working on a few things in my spare time, and this was the first one to reach completion. I realize it's a bit outdated, especially given the developments in the latest episode (which I'm still not over, oh my goodness), but here it is anyway. As always, reviews mean the world.**

* * *

><p>Slushie<p>

"You pushed me out of the way," Kurt says out of the blue two days after the Sebastian-Blaine slushie incident.

The house is quiet (it's always quiet), and they've been lying in the silence, side by side on Blaine's bed, gazing up at the ceiling and not really doing anything in particular. Blaine's hand is resting on Kurt's chest, and Kurt is fiddling with his fingers and tracing patterns on his palm.

Blaine turns his head to observe Kurt with his unpatched eye (fucking Sebastian).

"Yeah," he replies slowly. He's wondering where Kurt's going with this.

Kurt contemplates.

"You shouldn't have."

Blaine doesn't even skip a beat before responding, "I'm glad I did."

Of course he is.

"Too noble," Kurt protests, a frown forming on his lips as he shakes his head slightly. He lifts a hand and traces a loving finger across Blaine's forehead, careful to avoid the injured area.

"No, just in love with you," Blaine says, in that effortlessly romantic way of his that always makes Kurt's heart skip a beat.

Kurt sighs and snuggles up against his boyfriend, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder and a hand on his stomach. Blaine tilts his head so that it's resting on Kurt's.

"Thank you," Kurt says quietly. "For doing that."

"You don't have to thank me," Blaine chides, brushing his knuckles up the side of Kurt's arm.

"I know," Kurt hums, breathing in and smiling as he smells Blaine. "But let me anyway."

"'Kay," Blaine relents.

Kurt grins and presses a kiss to his jaw.

There's a pause, and then Blaine blurts out what's been on his mind since it happened.

"I can't believe they would do that to us," he says, and there's a deep sadness in his voice. He's so hurt by all of this.

"Not us, me," Kurt reminds him.

"Us," Blaine repeats firmly, almost defiantly. "Anything they do to you they do to me too."

It should sound corny but it mostly sounds sweet. Kurt's torn between rolling his eyes and kissing him.

"And not them," Kurt adds. "Sebastian." He practically spits the name out.

He really fucking hates Sebastian.

"They knew," Blaine counters.

"They apologized." He's referring to Nick and Jeff, who called as soon as they heard Blaine was in the hospital and spent half an hour apologizing profusely.

"Still," Blaine says, unconvinced. He's not quick to forgive when Kurt's involved.

"It's okay," Kurt insists, even though it's not. His fingers creep beneath the fabric of Blaine's pajama shirt, drawing soothing circles on his stomach. Blaine shivers a little at the touch, trying to ignore the way his cock has started stirring.

Silence again, in this too quiet house. Parents should be home when their son is in bed with a serious injury, Kurt thinks.

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmurs.

"For what?"

"All of it. Sebastian, mostly." He sounds ashamed of himself.

"Stop," Kurt shushes him.

"I - "

"_Stop_." Kurt works himself up on to his elbows and kisses Blaine hard. "Sebastian's a vile, pretentious douchebag. This isn't your fault, it's his. So just stop."

"Okay," Blaine concedes, smiling a little. Those gorgeous eyelashes sweep upward as he looks at Kurt with his good eye. "Kiss me again?"

Kurt exhales with a laugh and nods, kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth and then his lips again. Blaine's hand settles on the back of Kurt's thigh and tugs, pulling him until he settles across Blaine's hips. Kurt's eyebrows shoot up as he feels Blaine half hard against his ass. He looks amused.

"It's been a few days," Blaine mumbles, blushing.

It's been four days, actually. But who's counting? (They both are).

"Mm," Kurt hums, grinning as he kisses Blaine again.

Blaine reaches out in search of the button to Kurt's pants, but Kurt catches him by the wrists, pinning his hands above his head.

"Let me take care of you," Kurt breathes, right against Blaine's lips.

"Oh God," Blaine groans, arching upwards, and he's rock hard now. Okay, so maybe it really, _really_ gets to him when Kurt takes control like this.

"Careful," Kurt warns, keeping his grip on Blaine's wrists as he kisses along his jaw. "No sudden movements."

He's teasing now (although those were the doctor's orders), but Blaine whimpers just the same, and Kurt can't help but be pleased with himself at how quickly he's gotten Blaine riled up.

"I could get you off just like this," he says, pondering, releasing Blaine's wrists and instead lacing their fingers together, still over his head. "Make you come in your pajamas."

He gazes down at Blaine thoughtfully, head cocked to the side. He doesn't really need to ask for permission anymore, but he wants to see how Blaine responds.

"Kurt," Blaine whines, and the slightly unhinged pitch of his voice is exactly what Kurt was hoping for.

He slides down Blaine's body, stopping somewhere around his knees, and presses his palm into the bulge in Blaine's pants. He loves that he can _feel_ Blaine just beneath the thin cotton, the heat and the hardness, and for a moment he's tempted to just yank the pants down and do this properly. But for some reason he wants to do it this way, a throwback to when they first started getting off together, when they couldn't even last long enough to get their pants off. There's a strange intimacy to it, a _yesIneedyouthatmuch_ quality that sets Kurt's skin on fire.

He rubs over Blaine's cock, imprecise and a little rough, but Blaine tips his head back and groans at the feeling, the friction and the catch of fabric against sensitive skin. Kurt's biting at his lip in concentration, his spare hand pushing up the hem of Blaine's pajama top to scratch lightly across the trail of dark hair beneath. Without really thinking about it, he starts to rut against Blaine's thigh, his eyes falling shut and then snapping back open when he realizes what he's doing.

A flush creeps across his cheeks, but when he dares to look Blaine's watching him hungrily, his good eye wide and his lips slightly parted. So Kurt rocks his hips down again, hissing at the drag against his cock and grinding his palm down harder against Blaine's crotch. He hears Blaine gasp, feels him shudder, and then there's wet beneath his palm and Blaine's wearing that slightly dazed, post-orgasmic look that Kurt loves so much. He leans forward, adjusting the angle as he snaps his hips down one last time, and then he comes too, stretched out over Blaine's body, panting and sated.

"Guess I'm not the only one to come in my pants," Blaine observes with a small, tentative smile, as if he's not completely certain it's okay to tease like this.

Kurt glares up at him, his chin propped on Blaine's chest.

"Don't get too cocky," he warns.

"Cocky, huh?" Blaine repeats, daring to smirk just a little as his fingers slip into Kurt's hair.

"Oh my God, stop," Kurt says, rolling his eyes as he shifts up to his hands and knees. He grimaces as he notices the uncomfortable stickiness in his underwear. Ugh.

"Sorry," Blaine replies, not sounding sorry at all.

Kurt shakes his head but leans in to kiss him just the same.

"We should clean up," Kurt observes as he pulls away.

"Probably."

"Shower?" Kurt suggests.

"Okay," Blaine agrees, completely missing what Kurt's hinting at.

He's so adorable when he's oblivious.

"Together?" Kurt prompts, willing himself not to blush. They've never actually showered together before.

"Really?" Blaine breathes.

He's even more adorable when he's caught off guard.

"Yeah," Kurt nods, and Blaine's face lights up.

And then -

"My eye, though," Blaine realizes, and the speed with which his face falls is almost comical. "I have to keep it out of the water."

God, Kurt _really fucking hates_ Sebastian.

Kurt frowns at him, still on his hands and knees over Blaine's body. The comment about Blaine's eye has brought him back to the conversation from before, the reality of the situation. He leans forward and presses a tender kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"Thank you, again," he murmurs, his lips still brushing against Blaine's forehead.

He presses a finger to Blaine's mouth before he can reject Kurt's gratitude again. Blaine looks mildly put out, but his expression shifts to curious as he watches a sly grin spread across Kurt's face.

"How about a bath?"

Now _there's_ an idea.


End file.
